After Hours
by thewoofles
Summary: Fenris gets injured and finds himself in Anders Clinic.


The bandit's arrow had found its mark. Fenris sunk to his knees, emerald eyes fixated on the wooden shaft buried several inches into his flesh. He felt the sensation of downing as blood began to fill his left lung. He coughed and tasted warm iron tinged blood.

"FENRIS!" Marian Hawke shouted as she turned from the newly eviscerated bandit. Her daggers fell with a loud clank that echoed through the underground tunnels of Darktown as she raced towards the elf. "ANDERS GET OVER HERE AND HELP!" She bellowed. The blonde mage turned from his recently frozen target hesitated slightly, then swiftly made his way to the injured warrior.

"This doesn't look good...Fenris hold still, I have to remove this before I can heal you." Anders pointed to the arrow shaft protruding from the elf's chest. He reached down and grabbed the arrow shaft, before he had a chance to pull he felt a clawed gauntlet wrap tightly around his arm. It was hard enough to hurt. "Listen," Anders growled, "do you want me to save your damn life for not." His eyes shot a dangerous glare towards Fenris. Fenris sensing defeat snarled and released his grip on the mage's arm. "Thats better, on the count of three then. One...two..." He yanked the arrow out before he reached three causing Fenris to let out a guttural howl of pain. Hawke looked on disapprovingly. Anders began applying his hands to the wound sending out waves of healing magic.

After several minutes of intense healing Anders staggered to his feet, dizzied from the exertion of healing the severe wound. Fenris had lost consciousness at some point most likely from the pain. Hawke positioned herself for the mage to lean upon, a gesture he was more than willing to accept.

"Will he be ok?" She whispered voice trembling.

"Yes I suspect he will make a full recovery." Anders responded flatly.

"You should probably keep him in your clinic overnight, you know to make sure." Hawke suggested.

"I know," He responded with an overly exaggerated sigh,"but if he wakes up and takes my head off I want you to know you are the one to blame. I will come back and haunt you moaning _you let that damn elf kill me_ every waking moment of your life." He flashed a slight grin

"Dammit Anders you are so over dramatic." she sighed exasperated by the situation.

…..

"Here place him on this cot." Anders motioned to a stained sparse cot barely long enough to fit the elf's length. Hawke scowled. "Hey look around they are all in this bad of shape," Anders defended himself, "besides since I have spent so much time traipsing around with you I have somewhat been neglecting the clinic. Not that I mind the excursions." He said sweetly which caused Hawke to blush slightly. Anders smirked at her reddening cheeks then turned his attention towards his patient. "What he really needs is some rest, and to take it easy for awhile. It was a pretty serious injury." he explained to Hawke who nodded.

"So you think you will be ok, with him... alone?" She questioned arching an eyebrow.

"Oh I will behave if he does, hopefully the fact that I saved his life will not be lost on him, but if he does kill me remember what I promised." He made a silly OOOOOOO sound indicating his threat to haunt her. "Seriously Hawke its ok. I think you need some sleep yourself, you look exhausted." His tone changing to a more serious nature.

"Alright if you say so Anders...I will check in in the morning, and that is my promise to you." She grinned then turned to leave.

…..

Fenris awoke to a stiff back and an ache throbbing in his chest. He instinctively ran his along where the wound had been now... closed. What he could last remember was the pain when the mage ripped the arrow from his body. Then flashes in and out of those delicate fingers sending the warm waves of healing over his chest, clearing his lung of the blood, flesh repairing itself, the mage intent on saving his life sweat beading on his forehead...then nothing, he remembered nothing afterward.  
>"He used magic to save me," he thought a visible snarl creeping across his lips. He sat upright, which hurt much more than he thought it would. "He will be smug about this, probably rub it in any chance he gets." It rang through his head, the idea of the mage gloating, it made him deepen the snarl. Then he had and idea, just a small thanks to the mage. A quick acknowledgment of his service without the usual venom to throw him off guard. How could the mage argue with that, how could he gloat when his contribution was politely accepted. "To kill them with kindness." He thought to himself. It would almost make him sick to be agreeable to that abomination, but Fenris knew to do so would just knock the wind from Anders' sails. Understanding what he must do to save face, and to save himself from unbearable gloating Fenris rose from the cot.<p>

Fenris crept through the filthy clinic. He could not see any other patients, the cots all appeared to be empty. He had hoped to find the mage awake, working on healing an urchin child or something of that ilk. That way he could make the quick gesture of appreciation and leave, not giving the mage time to dwell on the issue. He dreaded finding the mage asleep and having to resign himself to spend the night in such a close proximity. He saw a small light light source, a nearly burnt out candle on a desk. Hunched over the desk, oblivious to his presence, was the mage. He was scrawling hurriedly upon parchment. He walked towards him about to tap the man on the shoulder, but immediately stopped.

"One thing of the worth of mages, yes that, healing yes..." Anders mumbled. Fenris was taken aback almost positive the remark was made for him. "I did heal him, and he hates me, hates mages, that could be a compelling personal anecdote." Anders mused, absentmindedly brushing the quill's feathers across his face, suddenly his demeanor changed. "But I hesitated, weighing if it would be better or worse for mages if he were dead. No, I, I did the right thing." He sounded like he was struggling to convince himself. Fenris froze completely, was the mage discussing with his demon the pros and cons of letting him live he wondered as his fist balled tightly. "Mages are judged," Ander's voice was almost a growl, "These actions will speak for us, sometimes," he sighed heavily, "sometimes justice comes slowly." Fenris figured the mage had won the argument since several minutes of silence proceeded his last statement.

Fenris did not know whether to turn back or go through with the plan, no he would pretend he did not hear the argument with the demon, he would say his thanks and leave. Fenris coughed slightly clearing his throat. Anders lept up with a started yelp and turned.

"Oh its you, I am just a bit jumpy, I expected you to be out longer." He stuttered trying to minimize his embarrassment. As much pleasure that discomforting the mage gave him Fenris knew he needed to focus on his sole purpose for the conversation.

"I need to tell you something mage." He mentally braced himself taking great pain in the words that formed on his lips. "I know magic has its uses, I am not that blind. I just wanted to thank you for my life." He could breath again. Anders looked rather puzzled as Fenris turned away to leave.

"Wait." Anders said hurriedly. Fenris gritted his teeth.

"I will not have you mock me, I am leaving and this is to be the end of our conversation." Fenris said through still clenched teeth.

"No, no more conversation, although I dare say I wouldn't call that an actual conversation." Anders replied with his usual snark. Sensing Fenris' growing impatience he continued. "It was a very nasty wound. I would like to make sure it is healing fine before you leave." He said with genuine concern.

Fenris could not believe the gall of the mage, he wanted to humiliate him further! "No." He spat.

"Put aside your damn pride elf. Hawke would kill me if I let you just walk out of here with out a last look at that injury. Besides she scares me a lot more than you do." He retorted sarcastically.

"That is an unwise statement." Fenris growled feeling flustered.

"It may be but it is a true one, so let me see the wound." Anders knit his brow.

"Fine." He relented to the mage's humiliating request and removed the tunic he had awoken in leaving him exposed except for his breeches.

…..

They always drew his eyes, exotic and beautiful, he wished they had not been born of pain and suffering, perhaps then the elf would not be consumed with so much hate. Ander's eyes trailed the lyrium tattoos down the elf's chest, he vaguely wondered if they continued all the way down...but where were his manners, the broody elf was a patient in need, oogling him would not cause them to hate each other any less. Anders took to work inspecting the wound. It looked to be healing nicely on the exterior. He felt a small surge of pride in his handiwork, the elf may not even have a scar.

"I am going to place my hand on your chest, to check and see how the lung is healing." He said as professionally as possible, no need to distress the elf even more than need be. Anders put his hand on Fenris' warm chest, he felt the lean muscle, not at all unpleasant. Fenris remained ridged turning his head away in obvious mortification. At this Anders smiled slightly. He then closed his eyes and let the magic flow from his fingers into the elf's body. He felt the wound had started healing internally as well. Within a few seconds Anders removed his hand from the elf's chest, unintentionally grazing a nipple. Caught by surprise Fenris drew a sharp intake of air moaning slightly then shuddered.

Anders was completely taken aback, then he smiled slightly, then grinned. He deviously whispered, "I knew I bothered you Fenris, but I didn't know I _bothered _you." He glanced at the elf's now stiff nipple. Fenris' face turned a bright shade of red.

"Get the hell away from me mage! Get away or I will end you!" He snarled shoving Anders away. The elf stormed out of the clinic without even retrieving the tunic to cover himself. Anders bit his lower lip. He wanted to avoid embarrassing the elf, but Fenris had made it so easy, so hard to resist. He decided to himself that he would consider this some sort of payback for the elf's spiteful attitude. He sat back at his desk, eying the manifesto. He considered continuing his work for the night, sighed, and pushed it away. He felt a dark cloud of disapproval sweep over his consciousness, he grimaced.

"I can tease can't I? I am still a man! I know, I know...he is dangerous, but I'm not serious. I can have these harmless fantasies Justice! Yes I know he hates me, I am NOT going through this again!" he pulled himself together. He would not argue with himself, or at least part of himself again tonight.

Anders got up from his desk and went to lay on his cot. Alone in the clinic he became bemused by thoughts of those delicious tattoos, the hard muscular chest, the frightened look when the elf felt arousal. He licked his lips and his hand found its way under his robes and into his breeches.


End file.
